


After Hours

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: After a night of Breakdown tossing and turning in his sleep, Knockout catches on what’s got him so restless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I strung up a bunch of paragraphs I wrote a while ago to make sense lol. First time writing this so I probably messed up the terminology.

Breakdown’s chassis rose and fell with harsh vents. No matter how he tried to position himself in the plush bed, he could not get comfortable. An hour had passed since the doctor and him had gone to rest for the evening, Knockout still and quiet on his side of the bed. Coolant formed on the blue bot’s hands and face, shivering in discomfort. His faceplate was warm, and after wiping the coolant off several times he noticed it felt a bit more soft. His armor between the seams and cracks exposing his inner cables hypersensitive. And when his hands wandered below the sheets did he feel his interface array unusually hot. 

_Not again._ He ignored it, attempting to puff up his pillow for the umpteenth time. 

Pressed behind him, Knockout curled up into Breakdown’s back. Lazily his partner’s claws wandered over to hold his hips. It was a norm during their sleep, the doctor was never still for long and shamelessly cuddled up to his assistant. The way Breakdown heated up from the closeness now didn’t do any favors to improve the predicament he was in. 

It was late, having a long shift at the medbay earlier to the point where they both dragged their pedes back to the room they weren’t supposed to be sharing. _Starscream can bite me,_ Knockout had said on the first day of their arrival onboard, _we’re together we_ stay _together_. 

He wouldn’t wake up his tired Knockout, he’d fix this inconvenience himself.

So, with a bit of hesitation Breakdown opened his front panel. A bit of the discomfort went away as he went for his valve. Just as expected, swollen from the lack of stimulation and attention. He could feel the lubricant that had already built up, leaking an obscene amount already. Breakdown’s cheeks burnt up as Knockout draped an arm and leg over him, groaning in his sleep. Feeling a bit embarrassed now he used his spare hand to cover the lower half of his rosy face. Yellow optics shut tightly as he experimentally dug two servos in himself. 

He sighed contently as he let his mind wander, the smooth sensation of his servos massaging the wet, hot mesh bringing some relief. Sometimes these things just happened, and lucky for Breakdown it was with the bot of his affection pressed right up against him. He felt a tad guilty doing this, but so long as he got at least one overload and be done with this quickly he would forgive himself. 

Two wouldn’t satisfy, he went for three instead. His spike was ignored, Breakdown always prefered stimulating his valve instead. Working a bit faster he continued to massage the rim of his valve, digging deeper as his vents quickened and mouth hung open. 

He hated the habit he had of venting loudly, always finding the need to keep his mouth open in order to be quiet. His small fangs would stick out along with a bit of drool too depending on how long Knockout had been working him up. Knockout would encourage this, oftentimes choosing to just sit on Breakdown’s lap and taking pleasure in watching the larger bot work himself while the doctor directed him what he should do next. Knockout was always enthusiastic and thorough, one of them had to be. As he reflected on memories of past interfacing and being looked over adoringly by those sharp red optics, Breakdown felt himself teetering on climax. Valve now hot and wet, no doubt already messing up the sheets. 

Behind him Knockout’s optics flickered online. The noise of soft grunts and Breakdown’s engine whirring waking him up. He noticed after a couple more minutes of nothing but repeated movement and heavy venting from Breakdown that he was self servicing. 

“Breakdown, what are you doing?” he asked with a soft voice. He knew how easy it was to fluster his partner concerning intimacy and withheld from teasing as he normally would. 

The addition of an awake Knockout had Breakdown huffing louder, working himself faster pace as his valve grew wetter. The excitement of being found out was too much. 

“S-sorry,” he vented lowly, “didn’t want to wake you.”

“One of those nights?”

“Yes.”

There was no time for nice words or beating around the bush. Knockout licked his mouth in anticipation as he got Breakdown to turn on his back. The blue bot looked away shyly, optics shuttered almost completely shut as he felt his calipers give an extra tight hold of his servos. 

“ _Scrap,_ ” he growled as he felt Knockout climbing over him, roughly straddling just above his interface array on his stomach. The sound of hot metal clanking and wetness filled their room. For a heated second their eyes met, EM fields pushing into each other. He whined and groaned, mumbling Knockout’s name desperately over and over in between vents. Breakdown was uncomfortably hot and desperate for touch. Knockout grew excited and yearned to satisfy. 

The atmosphere grew heavy, desire for touch growing tenfold. 

“Keep going, sweetspark,” cooed Knockout as he leaned as far as he could over Breakdown’s impressive chassis. 

Yes, Knockout new exactly what his partner needed. Perhaps Breakdown had been too embarrassed to ask Knockout. He was not exactly straightforward when it came to conversation, especially of intimate desires such as this. As Knockout took in Breakdown’s struggling face, said bot only bit his lip, enjoying the attention of the smaller bot upon him. 

“I...I just need to...," Breakdown was unable to finish his sentence as Knockout lied on him, his mouth digging right into the plentiful bundle of cables of his neck. He nibbled on them and a hand wandered down to assist the blue bot’s administrations. Overwhelmed, Breakdown’s head tilted upwards moaning now.

“Ooh, that’s right.” How cute, Knockout thought as he raised a claw to see just how much coolant Breakdown’s face was producing. Primus he was burning up. Knockout felt himself starting to drip coolant, their warm frames causing small puffs of steam. “Tell me, I can keep a secret.”

Breakdown looked distracted again, the addition of Knockout’s claws almost too much. He grew too aware of their intertwined fingers in him. The red bot gave a harsh bite to one of the fins at the side of his helm, whimpering as his assistant’s spare hand gripped one of his thighs tightly. His optics closed tightly as he overloaded. Knockout relished in the sharp gasp of breath coming from Breakdown, his claws being clasped on tightly by the squelching mess. Lubricant poured, coating his claws entirely. The red bot continued roughly fingering at the inside of his assistant’s valve. 

“One’s not enough,” Knockout breathed as he felt his own interface array grow warm. Breakdown shook his head.

“No, it’s...it’s not,” he agreed as his optics opened, blown with satisfaction and a feeling of warmth that he felt through his entire frame. 

“Let us continue.”

Knockout let go of his neck, pushing himself down the blue bot. A hand ran down his partner’s warm frame, lightly scratching him. The doctor reached down and intertwined with Breakdown's wet fingers. Still a bit bashful, Breakdown reached back up to cover the lower part of his face. 

The red bot’s optics brightened as he felt just how swollen the outer rim of Breakdown's valve was. Swollen and dripping with lubricant. Though they had interfaced on numerous occasions this was certainly a new for Breakdown. 

Breakdown gasped sharply as the doctor massaged the hot surface with a cold hand. He raised his hips into Knockout's grasp for more stimulation. He forgot about Knockout’s strength sometimes, as said bot raised one of his legs over their shoulder for a better view.

“Knockout, I can't stand it anymore,” Breakdown whimpered losing volume halfway. 

“You look absolutely appetizing,” Knockout smirked as he slid his own cover up. The view before him was inviting and oh so sweet. He positively loved how Breakdown melt into puddy right at his fingertips. He took out his servos, his partner shivering under the loss of contact. Only by his hand did he love watching him squirm.

“I thought I could just self service but,”Breakdown sat up a little on his elbows to get a view of what Knockout was about to do to next.

"Yes?" whispered Knockout as he began to drag a hand over Breakdown’s large thigh, fingers tracing the streams of lubricant and deep scratches found on the mech's frame. The sensation caused more lubricant to build at his entrance. Breakdown shivered a bit as he continued to speak. “All it did was just make it worse. I-I couldn't hide it, then you...you caught me and..."

Breakdown noticed Knockout had in fact been admiring his own reflection on his blue painted chest. He made eye contact with the other, grinning lazily at the fact Knockout watched him self service with a careful gaze. 

"I'm starting to think you like seeing yourself like that," he huffed as he reached down to Knockout’s hip, pulling him closer. He made a motion letting the doctor know he wanted to grind up against him. The other's red gaze intensified as he stretched out the large thighs before him, bringing one claw across his chest and gently caressing himself down to their valves where he and Breakdown met. "Don't you?" 

They stopped speaking for a moment, savoring each other’s groans and happy wet noises. Knockout heatedly began to caress the spikes between them, his legs shaking under Breakdown's own as he desperately tried getting himself as close as they possibly could to the bigger bot. He could feel their lubricant between their warm thighs, breathing feverishly as he leaned further on Breakdown. The doctor loved the closeness, relished in the lewd tenderness that this was. Most of all absolutely _adored_ the low purrs of his assistant’s engine and the way he chanted his name over and over. 

"Hold me," he breathed into the blue bot's chest, eyes clouded with burning desire. It was the first words spoken in the long minutes of long of nothing but touching and caressing. Breakdown adjusted his sight, his mind returning to the present. Looking over the shaking doctor draped over him, he lifted the hand not holding onto one of Knockouts legs. He pawed at Knockout’s shoulder. 

"Closer, Breakdown. I want to feel you closer." huffed the red bot, slowing down the wet grinding of their spikes. Breakdown pulled him down, Knockout shaking with the needy thrusts of the bot underneath him. The doctor stopped rubbing their valves, instead preparing himself for penetration. Breakdown shuddered, pulling his legs wide apart as much as he could. The bed sheets were draped askew between their legs and the floor, stained and clawed into. 

“ _Knockout,_ ” begged Breakdown as his valve convulsed emptily, “Knockout, Knockout, please Knockout.”

A hand held the side of Knockout’s helm as the red bot spiked him with a quick thrust. His assistant’s mouth flew open, the added sensation filling him. The habit he was embarrassed about started up, a thin trail of drool running from his hot faceplate as tears formed in his yellow optics. 

“There” Knockout purred. Primus, Breakdown was incredibly wet. Knockout picked up speed, thrusting into his blue bot eagerly. Claws held Breakdown pinned to the bed, a tight hold on his shoulders. The mesh burned lovingly, and callipers squeezed at his spike throbbing with need. With a hot huff of air he rubbed his face into the hand holding his head adoringly. “How is it, my sweet?”

Breakdown replied with a loud whine, legs shifting around Knockout to press the doctor farther into him. Their EM fields were intoxicating to the blue bot, his grunts and moans paled into comparison the satisfying sensation of being filled over and over. The two gazed into each other's optics in a haze and held it as Knockout picked up his pace slamming into the melting bot underneath him. In the excitement Knockout hadn't noticed their chests had begun to scrape against each other. With a strong grip, he pulled Breakdown’s legs around him fully and above the bed for a better angle. The squelching, wet build up between the two was reaching its peak. Breakdown groaned loudly as he admired the look of pure ecstasy in Knockout’s face and vice versa. Knockout wished he could kiss him, the need to gnaw and cuddle the glowing orange mess of a faceplate of his partner so tempting. Their touch grew hotter with their vents and groans. 

Now Knockout began to moan Breakdown’s name. Sparing a hand, he dipped his fingers in between the ridges of Breakdown’s ignored spike, moaning at its size and warmth. Breakdown shook as he mumbled quiet curses to himself. Smiling at his partner's reaction, Knockout rested his spike in Breakdown.

"Oh... _oh Breakdown,_ " he moaned, “feels like you’re pulling me in.” Once more he continued to thrust into his assistant. Breakdown’s entire frame shook as Knockout pushed into him with all his strength. Knockout filled him with burning desire. Not able to hold on anymore he let go of Knockout’s face and grabbed at his hips. His legs shook, heels digging into the bed with tears running down his orange faceplate. 

The wet sounds of their shared bliss and Breakdown’s growling into his audio receptors was enough to finally send Knockout over the edge. "Beautiful...perfect... _mine._ " 

One final thrust and they overloaded hard. 

"B...break...Breakdown!" He moaned as he dug his claws into the others big shoulders, burying his face into Breakdown’s chest as his climax overcame him. His smaller frame shook as he rode it out with slowed down thrusts. Knockout whimpered the other's name as he curled over him. Knockout felt the transfluid building up in the tight space and absentmindedly reached down to feel. Breakdown cried loudly as both transfluid and lubricant poured out of him. His voice had given out, now a mess of static. Knockout slowed down his pace significantly as Breakdown went limp, tired. He felt his own valve leak on his thighs. The doctor’s cheeks burned, lit up with fuzzy bliss of overload. Underneath him Breakdown calmed down, trembling. Knockout wanted to touch more.

"May I?" breathed Knockout into Breakdown’s chassis as he pressed his palm over his throbbing valve. A small nod from Breakdown and the doctor was lathering his claws in the lubricant Breakdown had been leaking. He loved pawing over the blue frame.

His assistant readjusted them and now they lied on their sides, Knockout massaging him. Breakdown leaned down as best he could and began to kiss him. Knockout moaned into the wet kiss as his spare hand reached to grab at Breakdown’s thrumming chest. Possessively he gripped the blue metal, caressing him. He could feel Breakdown’s valve drip over their intertwined legs. It gave him an odd twinge of satisfaction to have caused that.

As their excitement eased into a satisfying stillness, the two locked eyes again. Their faces were covered in coolant and their fans working feverishly to calm the two.Their sparks hummed happily, satisfied and full. 

“Not bothered as much now?”

“No,” whispered Breakdown as the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him. He returned to kissing Knockout, slowly as his venting hitched with the doctor pawing at his frame. Knockout pulled the sheets over them, as he shut his optics. 

“I’ll clean you tomorrow,” his assistant hummed. Knockout’s hands grabbed at Breakdown’s. 

“We’ll bathe together.”


End file.
